Colt M1911
Die Pistole wurde von 1906 bis 1910 für das US-Militär entwickelt und schließlich 1911 (daher die Namensgebung) ausgegeben. Sie wurde von 1911 bis 1985 immer wieder leicht überarbeitet als Ordonnanzwaffe beim US-Militär getragen, bevor sie größtenteils von der Beretta 92FS, bei einigen Einheiten auch von der SIG Sauer P226 oder SIG Sauer P228 abgelöst wurde. Der 1911er ersetzte dem ".38 Hand Ejector Model of 1899", welcher als SW Model 10 zur "Legende" wurde. US-typisch ist anzunehmen, dass die Waffe auch relativ rasch für den zivilen Markt angeboten wurde. Die Waffe ist so beliebt, dass sie als "Klon" von vielen Firmen in und außerhalb der USA produziert wird bzw. wurde: Z.B. die Modelle Smith & Wesson Mod. SW 1911, Remington 1911 R1, Ruger SR1911, Springfield 1911 Armory TRP Taurus 1911, Sig Sauer 1911 Scorpion, Star Model B etc.. Einige dieser Nachbauten wurden teilweise auch kriegsbedingt in Lizenz gefertigt. Nachdem die Patente ausgelaufen waren, begann der "große Nachbau" von Pistolen im "1911-Design". Neben Privatpersonen wird die Waffe immer noch behördlich als Dienstwaffe, oft modifiziert, eingesetzt, z.B. L.A. SWAT-Team, Spezialeinheiten des US-Marine Corps oder dem FBI Hostage Rescue Team. Der Besitz einer solchen Waffe im "1911-Style" ist daher nicht ungewöhnlich, bzw. es ist einfach sich eine solche Pistole zu beschaffen. Nachteilig ist die aus heutiger Sicht relativ geringe Magazinkapazität von 7 oder 8 Patronen im Kaliber .45 ACP und der im Vergleich zum Kaliber 9 x 19 mm relativ starke Rückstoß, sowie das Single - Action System: Der Hahn der Waffe muss vor dem 1. Schuss von Hand gespannt, bzw. die Pistole mit dem Schlitten durchgeladen werden. Das einreihige Magazin hat aber auch an "anderer" Stelle einen großen Vorteil; das Griffstück kann trotz der "langen" Patrone relativ schmal gehalten werden, so dass man keine "Pranken" benötigt, dieses zu umfassen. Der weit hinten liegende Abzugszüngel, ein Erkennungsmerkmal aller Pistolen oder Revolver, welche nach dem Single-Action-Prinzip abgefeuert werden, lassen auch Menschen mit kurzen Fingern diesen gut erreichen. Der "1911er" wird von Colt in mehreren Versionen angeboten, u.a. als "Combat-Version", "Series70", auch als Colt MK IV Series 70 bekannt, "Gold Cup" etc.. Einige moderne Konstruktionen verfügen über einen Polymerrahmen und/oder einer Aufnahmeschiene für Zubehör unter dem Lauf für ein Tactical Light oder einen Laseraufsatz. Im Kaliber .45 ACP sind je nach Ausführung 7 und 8 schüssige einreihige Magazine ab Werk erhältlich, im Zubehörmarkt kann man 10-schüssige Magazine erwerben. Allen gemeinsam ist der 5 Zoll lange Lauf, mit Ausnahme der Combat-Versionen. Der größte Unterschied bei den Colts ist oft am Hammer zu erkennen, da dieser in verschiedenen Ausführungen und im Laufe der Evolution der Modellreihe ein anderes Design erhielt. Auffällig sind auch unterschiedliche Griffschalen, z.B. aus Holz, Metall oder diverse Kunststoffe. Ebenfalls gibt es "1911er" mit längerem Lauf, welcher über ein Gewinde zur Aufnahme eines Schalldämpfers verfügt. Deutlich sichtbar ist bei diesen Ausführungen auch die höhere Ausführung von Kimme und Korn. Erhältlich sind auch Ausführungen mit verstellbarer Kimme, wie sie u.a. bei Sportschützen üblich ist. Colt Commander mit 4 Zoll langen Lauf und Colt Combat Commander mit 4 1/4 langen Lauf ergänzen als "kompakte" 1911er das Angebot von Colt. Neben dem klassischen "Ur-Kaliber" .45 ACP, wird/wurde der 1911er, bzw. seine "Repliken" für die Nutzung der Kaliber 9 x 19 mm, .40 S&W, , 10 mm Auto bzw. .38 Super und .38 ACP produziert. Für den günstigen Trainingsbetrieb werden auch Pistolen im 1911-Design im Kaliber .22 Long Rifle angeboten. Das für eine solch weit verbreitete und beliebte Waffe auch ein entsprechend Tunings- und Zubehörangebot vorhanden ist, soll ebenfalls erwähnt werden. Die Bedienungselemente sind alle auf der linken Seite aufgeführt, der Schlittenfanghebel direkt über dem Abzugbügel, in gerader Linie nach hinten eine zusätzliche Sicherung. Der Knopf zum lösen des Magazins ist deutlich erkennbar im Griffstück in Höhe des unteren Abzugsbügels erkennbar. Zur Demontage muss der Schlittenfanghebel aus dem Rahmen herausgezogen werden. Auch wenn moderne "45er" Magazinkapazitäten von 10 bis 15 Patronen haben, eine 1911 liegen zu lassen wäre mehr als töricht. Der"1911er" ist eine sehr zuverlässige und robuste sowie, entsprechend eingestellt, präzise Waffe, optimal für "on the Road". Darüberhinaus ist die "1911" und ihre "Schwestern" sehr sicher zu führen, da nur bei betätigen der "Handballensicherung", welche sich im oberen hinteren Bereich des Griffstückes befindet, ein Schuss lösen lässt. Wenn "Imitation" und "Nachbau" die aufrichtigste und ehrlichste Form der Schmeichelei sind, hat das sicher seinen Grund. Die Legende Colt M1911 hat sich seit Jahrzehnten in den größten Konflikten der Menschheit bestens bewährt und dürfte auch in einem "Zombie-apokalyptischen" Szenario mehr als nur eine gute Wahl sein. Schützen Opfer Hintergrund Staffel 1 Gute alte Zeit Nachdem der Wagen der Kriminellen auf dem Highway 10 verunglückt ist, kriechen die Kriminellen aus dem Fahrzeug und eröffnen das Feuer auf die Polizisten des King County Sheriff Departments. Der Kriminelle der diese Waffe führt wird bei dem Schusswechsel tödlich getroffen. Der Verbleib dieser Waffe bleibt unbekannt. Staffel 3 Auf der Jagd Michonne konnte Woodbury verlassen, wird aber von Merle und drei weiteren Woodbury-Soldaten gejagt. Es gelingt ihr zwei der Verfolger zu töten, bis Merle das Feuer eröffnet und der Frau einen Streifschuss am linken Bein verpasst. Michonne gelingt es tiefer in den Wald zu fliehen, was den vierten Verfolger Garguilo noch mehr anspornt ihr zu folgen. Merle sieht darin allerdings keinen Sinn, da er ihr keine Überlebenschance einräumt. Garguilo besteht auf die weitere Verfolgung und wird schließlich von Merle mit der Waffe per Kopfschuss getötet. Später kommt er an einem Supermarkt vorbei und bemerkt Glenn und Maggie. Er legt die Walther P99 ab, damit die zwei denken er sei unbewaffnet. Daraufhin zieht Merle seine Colt M1911 und eröffnet das Feuer. Ihm gelingt es schließlich Maggie als Geisel zu nehmen und zwingt Glenn mit ihm und Maggie nach Woodbury zu fahren. Siehe, dein Bruder Rick ist mit einem kleinen Kampftrupp in Woodbury eingedrungen um die entführten Maggie und Glenn zu befreien. Es kommt zu einer Schießerei zwischen den beiden Parteien, bei der Merle die Waffe nutzt. Später wird Merle vom Governor des Hochverrates beschuldigt. Er wird vor den Bewohnern Woodburys entwaffnet. Der Strick des Jägers Merle ist auf dem Weg zum Verhandlungsort um Michonne dem Governor zu übergeben. Nachdem er ihre Hände mit Draht gefesselt hat, machen sie sich zu Fuß auf dem Weg dort hin. Auf der Suche nach einem Auto kommen sie ins Plaudern. Als ein Untoter auf sie zukommt, nimmt er ihr Katana und enthauptet ihn. Er zieht seine Pistole und sie gehen weiter. Sie kommen an einem Motel an, da dort mehrere Autos stehen bindet er Michonne an einen Pfeiler an. Er versucht ein Auto kurzzuschließen, doch dabei springt die Alarmanlage an. Dadurch werden mehrere Zombies angelockt, aber Merle kriegt davon nichts mit. Michonne ruft ihn, was er ebenfalls nicht hört. Michonne kann sich gegen zwei Zombies wehren. Nun bemerkt auch Merle die Untoten, einen erledigt er mit dem Katana. Aus dem Zimmer des Motels stürmt ein Untoter auf Michonne zu. Bevor er sie beißen kann, erschießt Merle ihn mit seiner Pistole. Zusammen steigen sie in den Wagen und fahren davon. Verweise * *